


A History

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's book challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History

The first book was Moloch; the book that didn't say anything. She remembered teasing him about it. He had been so self-conscious, so certain that books were evocative, more than computers could be.

She made him squirm over his book.

The third book was the only thing that she had given him, after some self-confidence, a good time, a broken heart.

But neither books nor computers could do much without the spoken word. The fourth book, the last, had required translation, and that had required a computer. She never got to read it aloud. And he never returned her book.


End file.
